Elquiorra
Elquiorra is the main protagonist of To BE but Not to BE and is the successor of Avatar Korra. History Background Elquiorra was born to Amal and Abbas in an Earth Kindom city named Shulin Chaun, after the death of Avatar Korra. Elquiora discovered that he was the Avatar on his 13th birthday when he was summoned to the governor's office. After he was confirmed to be the Avatar, Elquiorra's personality changed drastically. Because Shulin Chaun had a set of strict rules that the Avatar had to follow, it caused Elquiorra to develop a very nihilistic personality. Five weeks after these events his mother died, causing Elquiorra to experience great pain and sorrow. Three years after Amal's death, the new Avatar had now mastered, air, water, earth and firebending. Somewhere during this time Elquiorra was given a badgermole named Kkuparuo, that would serve as his animal guide. A few hours after it was announced that Elquiorra would have to leave Shulin Chaun to go on his Avatar journey; he went to the comfort of his home. There his father order the two of them to have a fight to the death to test Elquiorra's strength. Elquiorra refused to fight his father ,but was forced into the Avatar State, ultimately putting an end to his father's life. He soon ran away from the city with Kkuparuo. Book 1:The Heart Arriving in Suzuka City After a week of traveling Elquiorra sailed to an island near the Nothern Air Temple named Suzuka city. It was not long before the Avatar deduced that the city was under the control of The Death God because he saw Biobending Corps at the gate of the city. After conquering his hunger for food at an inn, he noticed a crowd in the street. Because of the noise the people were making, Elquiorra decided to examine what was going on. It appeared that three gangsters were holding a girl hostage, later revealed to be Princess Emi. Elquiorra easily defeated the three gangsters with no trouble at all ,but biobenders arrived. They then arrested Elquiorra and forced him to watch as they killed one of the three gangsters with biobending. The guards soon brought Elquiorra to his prison cell. There Princess Emi brought him food. After a short argument with each other Princess Emi left and Elquiorra refused to eat the food he was given. Mainly because it was given to him by a Death God supporter. After every one in Suzuka City let their guard down, Elquiorra broke out of prison and soon freed his badgermole. There he was confronted by three biobenders which he defeated easily. Together Kkuparuo and Elquiorra escaped to their ship. They then sailed away from Suzuka City. Elquiorra hoped to gain some rest at the island but he gained none. Saving an important Ally After a day of sailing, Elquiorra had now arrived at an island named Stanipole, which is under the control of the Biobending Corps. He was easily able to successfully infiltrate the city. While he was walking through a street filled with people, he noticed some civilians were surrounding something. Because he was curious, he made his way through the crowd to see what the people were surrounding. It was a cloaked woman with dead birds at her feet. Elquiorra then watched the mysterious woman revive the birds with Biobending. After seeing that Elquiorra told himself that he would not forget what the woman named Megumi had performed. Soon the Avatar arrived at a market. He walked up to the counter that was in the store and was met by a man. It turned out that the man was expecting Elquiorra. He pulled out a map that the Avatar needed. It was map that showed a secret passage to the Northern Air Temple. Elquiorra was now about to take the map from the man ,but the clerk refused to give it to him. The man promised that he would give the map to Elquiorra if he helped him and his family escape Stanipole. After the clerk explained why he wanted to leave, the Avatar ultimately agreed to help him. Out of nowhere a radio started to broad cast news about Elquiorra. It appeared that Elquiorra was spotted and the city was now going into lock down. Elquiorra ordered the man go to the ship with his family while he destroyed the Great Gates of Stanipole, that was the only obstacle that stood in the way of the Avatar's escape. Elquiorra easily defeated guards that stood in his way and successfully destroyed the large chain gate. He then met up with Sid and his family were now sailing away from Stanipole. Arriving in the Northern Air Temple Elquiorra along with Sid and his family, found the secret passage to the Northern Air Temple in Chun nan. There, Elquiorra left Kkuparuo in the care of the air acolytes, and then quickly flew on a sky bison along with Sid and his family. After a short day of flying, he had finally arrived at his destination. When the sky bison descended, Elquiorra met Nanda and Rina, the only airbending residents of the Northern Air Temple. After Nanda showed Sid and his family to there homes, Elquiorra than had an important discussion in Nanda's office. There Elquiorra coldly expressed his view on being the Avatar, much to Nanda's disappointment. Soon, the two sensed a presence at door of the room they were in and Nanda ordered the person to come in. There Elquiorra met Rina for the first time and found out that she was going to teach him the Avatar State. Rina soon escorted Elquiorra to his room and there he told her to call him "Elquiorra" and not "Avatar Elquiorra". Personality Elquiorra has a very nihilistic and melancholic personality. His personality is the complete opposite of Avatar Korra in many ways. Although Elquiorra has a nihilistic personality, he is secretly curious about life's many secrets. Abilities Bending As the Avatar, Elquiorra has the ability to master each of the four elements, making him the most powerful bender in the world. It took Elquiorra exactly four years to master each of the elements. Elquiorra has more affinity for the physical side of bending instead of the spiritual side. Earthbending Earthbending is the bending art that Elquiorra utilizes the most. Elquiorra easily mastered the art of earthbending at the age of seven. Firebending Unlike the other three elements, firebending was the most difficult for him to master. Mainly because the element was the opposite of Elquiorra's personality. Airbending Elquiorra mastered the art of airbending at the age of 15. It took him a year to master. Waterbending Just like the previous element, waterbending took a year for Elquiorra to master. He mastered waterbending at the age of 16. Relatives *Abbas(Father) *Amal(Mother) *Korra(immediate predecessor) Appearances *My name is Elquiorra *Ships in Flames *Past of Despair *Temple of Freedom *Dancing with the Wind *Seven Keys to Power *Tranquil Disturbed: Part 1 *Tranquil Disturbed: Part 2 Category:Character